Heroic Liar
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Really, Blaise shouldn't care about someone the Carrows have chained up. He's a Slytherin, after all. But when that someone happens to be his girlfriend, he discovers courage instead.


_For the Connection Challenge (BlaiseParvati, 100 Ways to Say I Love ("Don't worry about me."), and Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge (disaster)._

* * *

Parvati narrows her eyes at him. The moment Blaise releases the chains from around her wrists, she smacks her palm against his chest. "This was a stupid risk!" she says. "You shouldn't have done this."

Blaise rolls his eyes. He had expected a disaster. He had expected the Carrows to catch him. But this is just annoying. He's come to rescue his girlfriend and defy the Carrows, and she's lecturing him. "Don't worry about me. I'm a Slytherin. Automatic immunity," he says with a smirk.

Parvati narrows her eyes at him, and he takes a step back. She's actually quite intimidating when angry, despite her slender, tiny appearance. "A Slytherin," she echoes. "Aren't you supposed to be more worried about saving your own skin?"

Blaise tucks a finger under her chin, guiding her head upward slightly so that she meets his eyes. "Maybe. But a bold Gryffindor girl taught me that some things are more important," he says softly.

She smiles at that. It's almost funny how easily her irritation melts away. Parvati takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "You really shouldn't have done this. If you're caught-"

"If I'm caught, I can tell a brilliant lie while you escape," he assures her.

Parvati throws her arms around him. He holds her tightly, kissing her forehead, relief washing over him. She is safe now. That's all that matters.

"We should go," he says. "The Carrows won't stay gone forever."

"I wish they would," she mutters bitterly.

He frowns. Truth be told, he wishes the same. Everyone seems to think that the Slytherin House should be happy with the new leadership. Some are. Some see the endless possibilities before them.

Others, like Blaise, can see the trouble that's being caused. Whatever his prejudices, he would never wish torture upon anyone, and he's seen far too much of that lately.

"Where will you go?" he asks. "You can't exactly just turn up to class tomorrow. You'll end up right back here."

Parvati pulls away, but her hand stays in his. She takes a deep breath, studying him as though she doesn't know whether or not to trust him. Blaise tries not to take offense to that, but it really is quite hurtful.

She exhales deeply. "The Room of Requirement," she answers. "Neville and some others have set it up as a sort of haven for those who wish to escape."

"Clever," he chuckles, and he's almost grudging to admit how impressive it actually is. "I'll escort you there, and-"

"We'll catch them next time," Amycus Carrow's voice booms. "Don't worry. We'll put an end to this foolish rebellion."

Blaise feels his heart sink to his stomach. "You have to go. Now," he says.

Parvati hesitates. "What about you? If they catch you here-"

"Brilliant liar," he reminds her.

She stands on her tiptoes, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. Blaise goes weak in the knees and almost falls over. A grin plays at his lips.

"I'll send word for you," she says. "I'll see you again. I promise."

Blaise wants to pull her back and kiss her again, but the footsteps grow closer, louder. He nods, letting her go, his heart breaking as she disappears from sight.

"I'm telling you, they- Zabini? What are you-? Where's the girl?" Alecto Carrow demands.

Blaise twists his features into a mask of annoyance. "I heard something and came to investigate," he lies, scowling. "I tried to stop her, but she disarmed me."

"Did you see which way she went?" Amycus asks.

Blaise frowns and brushes his thumb over his chin, as though he's trying to recall a particularly murky memory. He draws it out, trying to give Parvati plenty of time to put enough distance between her and the sadistic siblings before him. "I… I don't know," he answers. "It happened so fast. Bit of a blur, really. But I think she went that way."

He gestures in the opposite direction. Losing interest in him, the Carrows hurry off, cursing as they go. Blaise sighs in relief.

…

"Where have you been?" Pansy asks when he enters the common room.

"I was busy," he says distractedly.

"Busy with what?"

"Important things."

Pansy snorts. "I don't know what's gotten into you," she says. "But you've changed. I really don't think it's for the better."

He almost smiles at that. Yes, he has changed. Once, he wouldn't have cared about someone being chained up like an animal. He would have only been happy that it wasn't him. But Parvati gave him a new perspective. She made him better.

"I dunno, Pansy. I like the new me," he laughs.


End file.
